It All Started from a Mission
by naruto.lover.the.author
Summary: Hyuuga Neji was assigned to go to an important mission together with a girl from kusagakure. NejixMichiru, MichiruxKouji. Kouji and Michiru is my character.


Chapter 1

"So Neji, you've got to go to this mission with a person you doesn't know?" Kiba asked yet again.

"Yes…" Neji rolled his pale eyes "and that's your last time to ask me the same question."

"Hey, so who is this 'person'?" Chouji asked, while eating some of his chicken buns.

"Quit it out! I said I don't know anything about this guy. But as long as the guy is strong enough for me not to work twice as hard, I'm okay."

"But you are like so cool! It's an S rank mission and you could go with a jounin and not a kage which is like; follow you anywhere and tell you to do everything…" Naruto added.

"Well, I'm not sure if Neji even care… Besides, it doesn't matter much about this person since he is already a genius 'Jounin'." Shikamara said coolly followed by a certain dead glare from Neji.

"I just don't get why you people are so into this person…"

"Well. Imagine if this person is a girl and a hot one. You'll get the chance to sleep with her…" Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"I'm going home to prepare myself ."

"The mission is not until the day after tomorrow!" Naruto called out but no response.

Neji walked through the crowded street of Konoha, thinking hard. Who is this 'person'? Well, he lied for not being interested about it.

"Geez…"

---

Flashback…

"_Knock..Knock.."_

"_Come in Neji"_

"_I heard that you got a mission for me."_

"_Yes, and I believe that this is rather an important one. The hardest you will ever face." Neji's eyes grew wide._

"Are you sure that I'm going to be okay? I mean, you could ask Kakashi or Gai sensei for that."

"_I would if I can. But all the other jounins are going for different mission as well. Infact, you are the most suitable jounin available I suppose. Since we are only left with only chunins and just graduated jounin then…"_

"_I will be doing this alone?"_

"_No, infact you will be getting help from a jounin not from Konoha but from the country of grass Kusagakure."_

"_Well, is the person here?"_

"_No, but surely arrive tomorrow. You will be leaving the day after. I got permission from Hiashi so that the person could stay in your place for a day."_

"…"

"_I'm sure she wont bother you or get in your way" Tsunade said seemed to be reading the boy's mind, " She is from the certain Hawa clan, famous for their perfect defense shield making it using chakra and I believe that she will be rather attractive to you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_She is a girl of your age, 15. As well as the direct daughter of the leader of the clan. Some say that she is physically goddess like." Tsunade said with a teasing smile, "Maybe she'll end up with you Neji. Talk about both of you still single and are going to spend some time together."_

"_That's not-_

"_DISMISSED"_

_End of flashback_

:::::

It was the next day when Neji woke earlier then usual. Well, lets just say that he can't even sleep. So he took a quick bath and went directly to the office.

"knock…"

"Neji, good morning."

"good morning"

"Well, I see that you seemed rather early. Anyways, this is the person you will go out in a mission with…"

The door slowly creaked open as a footstep could be heard. It was a rather pretty girl. She doesn't seem to be a girly type but rather a natural kind. Her hair is shoulder length and it's black in color. She wore a short pants and a beige halter, however using a bolero to cover her shoulders. Using a small backpack, as small as a quarter of TenTen's backpack.

"So Neji, this is your partner Michiru Hawa-chan." Tsunade started.

"_Ano, Watashi_ Michiru Hawa. Nice to work together with you Neji." Michiru said with a heart-melting smile.

:::::

"Neji-kun! Look at that!" Michiru said running towards a small kiosk.

"Excuse me Michiru-sama, could you kindly stop dragging up most of attention?"

"First of all Neji, I told you not to call me with a 'sama' at the end. Second, what is wrong about attention? Final third, come and join me here for some fun!" Michiru pouted. Then something bumped her, hard. The poor girl fall straight to the ground together with the 'bumper.

"AAA… My luck was to good today!" Naruto shouted as he stared at the girl falling above him.

"Baka Naruto! That's my partner for the mission." Neji said with anger. What will he say to Tsunade if something happened to this girl? Especially when the girl is the direct descendant of a great clan leader…

---

Thank you so much for reading my fic! This will be an approx of 8 chappies so be sure to read all of them! ~ michelle


End file.
